pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PTV Park Station Idents
Station List Conneticut Public Television: Farm, Around PTV Park, Submarine Georgia Public Television: Blimp (two versions), Hot Air Baloon, Graffiti Idaho Public Telelvision: Farmer, Train, Prehistoric times Iowa Public Television: Local KAET in Phoenix: Hot Air Balloon, Truck KCET in Las Angeles: Train, Hot Air Balloon, Submarine KERA in Dallas: Blimp, Basketball, Farm, Train, Hot Air Balloon, Rocket, Artist, Phrehistoric Times, Greetings KLVX in Las Vegas: Farm, Train, Prehistoric Times, Greetings KPBS in San Diego: Basketball, Farm, Train KTCA in Minneapolis: Blimp, Train, Rocket, Amusment, Prehistoric Times, Local KUAT in Tuscon: Hot Air Balloon Maryland Public Television: Blimp, Pernell and P Pet, Around PTV Park South Carolina Public Television: Submarine, Prehistoric Times South Dakota Public Television/Broadcasting: Greetings, Truck (two versions) University of North Carolina Public Television: Basketball, Rocket, Submarine, Greetings WCEU (now WDSC) in Daytona Beach: Blimp, Greetings WETA in Arlington: Around PTV Park, Hot Air Balloon WEDU in Tampa: Prehistoric Times WFWA in Fort Wayne: Blimp WGBH in Boston: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Artist, Truck, Around PTV Park Slanted Graffiti, Local WGBY in Springfield (MA): Blimp WGTE in Toledo: Dancing WHYY in Philadelphia: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Slanted Graffiti Wisconsin Public Television: Farm, Rocket WLRN in Miami: Blimp, Basketball, Hot Air Balloon, Artist, Submarine, Greetings WLVT in Allentown: Prehistoric Times, Local WMFE (Now WUCF) in Orlando: Amusement park, Hot air Balloon, Around PTV Park WNED in Buffalo: Blimp, Farm, Rocket, Submarine, Prehistoric Times WNET in Newark: Blimp (two versions), Basketball, Farm, Train, Rocket, Amusement Park Submarine, Prehistoric Times, Truck, Boats, Bumper Cars WOSU in Colombus: Train, Prehistoric Times WQED in Pittsburg: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Prehistoric Times, Truck WSKG in Binghampton: Planes WTTW in Chicago: Local WVIZ in Cleveland: Blimp, Basketball, Rocket, Artist, Submarine, Prehistoric Times, Picnic, Piano, Magic Trick WYES in New Orleans: Prehistoric Times, Train, Rocket WDCN (Now WNPT) in Nashville: Hot Air Balloon, Submarine, Magic Trick, Truck, Tugboat WLJT in Jackson (Tennessee): Blimp, Local Alabama Public Television: Kazoo Kid Kentucky Educational Television: K Kid Underwater, K Kid Space, K Kid Dinosaurs Louisiana Public Broadcasting: Truck, Movie Making KNCT in Belton: Blimp Station Identifications Blimp You see a blimp with the stations logo on it. Screenshot 2016-10-15-16-30-14.png|KERA (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-49-48.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-09-25-15-49-00-1.png|MPT (WCPB; 1998) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-52-56.png|WGBH (1994) Screenshot 2016-09-25-15-34-08-1.png|WGBY (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-49-09.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-23-09-26-49.png|GPTV (1993) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-51-24.png|GPTV (Alternate version; 1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-52-39.png|WNET (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-51-54.png|WNET (Pledge version; 1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-56-04.png|WVIZ (1996) hqdefault (33).jpg|KNCT (1999) Screen Shot 2018-01-16 at 10.02.15 PM.png|WMHT (Unknown year) Basketball The P Pals are having a game of basketball. Screenshot 2016-07-24-09-07-44.png|KERA (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-33-18.png|KPBS (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-32-02.png|University of North Carolina Public Television (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-30-40.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-32-32.png|WNET (1996) Imag.jpg|WVIZ (1993) Daisy Field A daisy field can be shown, and sometimes it also shows a big flower. PTV Park Station ID - Big Flower (1998 WHRO-TV).jpg|WHRO (1998) WUNWDT - 001.jpg|UNC-TV (Unknown year) MPTkidwords Station.png|WMPT (2001) Farmer P-Pal in Tractor A farmer P Pal is seen on a tractor. Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-49-04.png|KERA (1996) Whwc07291998.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television (WHWC; 1993) Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-11-27.png|WNED (1997) Mount Rushmore Mount Rushmore is shown. Stations: WHRO. BDD5C16D-2118-499E-AA52-D823789DF7F6.png|WHRO (Unknown Year) Train A train outruns a P Pet. Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-54-23.png|KCET (1993) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-54-57.png|KERA (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-31-15-31-04.png|KLVX (1998) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-55-38.png|KPBS (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-40-11.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-56-21.png|WNET (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.07.18 PM.png|WYES (1997) Screenshot 20171008-115055.png|Idaho Public Television (2004) Hot Air Balloon Two P-pals go in a hot air balloon. Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-20-57.png|KAET (Unknown year) Screenshot 2016-08-24-18-33-59.png|KCET (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-39-09.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-18-05.png|WGBH (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-16-33.png|WHYY (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-20-31.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot_20171202-180948.png|WMFE (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-19-47.png|WNET (1996) Screenshot_2017-02-08-23-37-31.png|WETA (Low Quality; Probably 1997) wd8n.png|WDCN (Unknown year) Screen Shot 2018-01-27 at 10.56.52 PM.png|GPTV (1995) Rocket A rocket flies through the sky. Screenshot 2016-07-22-22-28-32.png|KERA (1995) Screenshot 2016-10-06-15-47-45.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-22-34-05.png|University of North Carolina Public Television (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-23-17-47-09.png|Wisconsin Public Television (WHWC; 1995) Screenshot 2016-08-07-16-52-41.png|WNED (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-22-29-22.png|WNET (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-27-13-30-43.png|WVIZ (1996) Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 2.22.13 PM.png|WYES (1997) 5F69F5CF-A4D5-48ED-ACFF-22707335E578.png|WHRO (Rare Version; Unknown Year) Amusement Park P pals go on a carousel. WNET in New York City (it said Newark NJ in the ID though) and WMFE in Orlando Screen Shot 2017-09-09 at 2.24.44 PM.png|WNET (Unknown year) Around PTV Park PTV Park is seen from an aerial view Screen Shot 2017-11-23 at 11.23.35 PM.png|WETA (1998; Low Quality) Screen Shot 2017-11-23 at 11.35.00 PM.png|WBGH (199?) Screen Shot 2017-11-23 at 11.35.08 PM.png|CPTV (199?) Screen Shot 2017-12-02 at 7.57.35 PM.png|WMFE (1996) PTV Park Station ID - Around PTV Park (WTVS 1995).png|WTVS (1995) 36-Oakland.jpg|Maryland Public TV (1997) Submarine A submarine is seen with the station's logo on it.University of North Carolina Public Television, KCET in Los Angeles, WMFE in Orlando, WNET in New York City, WLRN in Miami, WNED in Buffalo, and South Carolina Educational Television, and WDCN (now WNPT) in Nashville. Screenshot_2016-10-16-23-11-22.png|KCET (Low Quality;1994) Screenshot_2016-10-13-21-47-18-1.png|South Carolina Educational Television (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-03-36.png|University of North Carolina Public Television (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-02-21.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-23-10-09-15.png|WNED (1997) Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-01-32.png|WNET (1996) submarine.png|WDCN (Unknown year) Screen Shot 2018-02-03 at 9.46.47 AM.png|WVIZ (Rare Version; 1999) Screen Shot 2018-02-07 at 7.11.20 PM.png|WHRO (Low Quality; Unknown year) Prehistoric Times A dinosuar is seen with the station logo on it. Stations: KERA in Dallas, WEDU in Tampa, WMFE in Orlando, KLVX in Las Vegas, WTTW in Chicago, Idaho Public Television, WLVT In Allentown, WNED in Buffalo, WOSU in Columbus, KTCA in Minneapolis, WVIZ in Cleveland, WQED in Pittsburgh, and WYES in New Orleans. WNET (1996).png|WNET (1996) WVIZ (1996).png|WVIZ (1995) WNED (1996).png|WNED (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-24 at 1.46.07 PM.png|South Carolina Educational Television (1998) Screen Shot 2017-08-24 at 1.50.06 PM.png|KERA (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-24 at 1.50.42 PM.png|KTCA (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.07.48 PM.png|WYES (1996) Screen Shot 2017-09-22 at 7.37.24 AM.png|KAID (2004) Greetings Pinky decides to greet all of her friends while holding a peice of cardboard.South Dakota Public Broadcasting, WMVS in Milwaukee, WLRN in Miami, WCEU in Daytona Beach, University of North Carolina Public Television, KLVX in Las Vegas, and KERA in Dallas Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 1.47.05 PM.png|WLRN (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 1.47.59 PM.png|South Dakota Public TV (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.54.01 PM.png|KERA (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.59.01 PM.png|UNC-TV (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 3.02.36 PM.png|WMVS (1995) PTV Park Station ID - Greetings (1993 WGBH-TV).png|WGBH (1993) Truck A P-pal races a truck. Was used by: South Dakota Public Television, WVIZ in Cleveland, WQED in Pittsburgh, KAET in Phoenix, WGBH in Boston, WNET in Newark, and WDCN (now WNPT) in Nashville. Screenshot 2016-10-22-08-47-31.png|KAET (1996) Screenshot_2016-10-10-18-05-52.png|LPB (1995) Screenshot_2016-10-28-22-14-23.png|LPB (Alternate version; 1994) Sdptv08201998 p1.jpg|SDPTV (Stations; 1998) Sdptv08201998 p2.jpg|SDPTV (Transmitters; 1998) Screenshot 2016-10-10-18-05-13.png|WGBH (1994) Screenshot 2016-10-10-17-56-41.png|WVIZ (1996) Na na na na na na na na uh oh.png|WDCN (Unknown year) Tugboat A Tugboat was seen with the station's logo on it and a P-Pal drive the boat. Station: WDCN (now WNPT) in Nashville Screen Shot 2018-01-16 at 9.58.40 PM.png|WDCN (2000) Van A van was seen with the station logo on it. Station: WETA, WPSU? 40-wsiu-dt.jpg|WSIU (Unknown Year) PTV Park Local Funding Bumper - Van (2005 WETA-TV).png|WETA (Local Funding; 2005) Category:Interstitial stuff Category:PTV Park Era